Round&Round Niley love story Part One
by ballet103
Summary: a dramatic love story.


Round&Round

A Niley Love Story

Series two

Miley's POV

I walked into Nick's room and saw him playing Call Of Duty. I sighed, he spends more time with the video game than me. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek and then I straddled him trying to block the TV.

"Miley, come on now."

"Whatever fine." I unplugged the game and kissed him.

"Really Miley?" He pushed her off him.

Really Nick? Am I not attractive enough for you? Call of Duty? Oh my god, whatever idiot invented that game must put an end to this addiction. He sighed and plucked the system back in.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I want to spend time with you."

"I just need alone time." He said.

"Whatever." I said

I stood up hurt. How could he say that to me? I guess I wasn't attractive enough. I walked toward the door and I grabbed my hoodie that I left at his house last week. He looked at me and I didn't look at him but I felt his eyes gaze on me. I turned around.

"What?" I whispered softly.

"I love you." he said.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Miles, come here." I sighed and walked over to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He kissed me softly.

"It's fine." I said.

"Have you gotten skinnier?" he asked.

"Mhm." I said nervously.

"Well lose a few more."

"I'm tired. Cuddle with me?" I was clearly hurt.

"Sure." he said.

Okay, I know what I need to do, I need to go anorexic. It never really hurts anyone anyway, right? Oh well, I don't care. It hurts more for him to diss me than it does eating. I laid down and put his arm around my stomach. A few tears fell from my face.

I had three glasses of water. I hadn't eaten in two weeks and Nick is starting to notice I am not eating so he offered to take me out to dinner. Were supposed to go shopping for an apartment but we haven't gotten that far. I said yeah, I'll go out to dinner with him. I just wont eat… at all. Nothing, Zero, Zip, Nada. I put on a tight but not too tight pink and black short strapless dress. I put on hot pink eye shadow with a sparkly black tint to it. I put on some foundation and press and then I put on a black American Eagle hoodie. I heard him come up stairs to my room. I walked out of the bathroom and met him, I gave him a quick kiss and so far I lost seven pounds.

"Hey." I said and I kissed him softly.

"Hey, baby girl." He said kissing back.

"Ready to go?" I mumbled on his lips.

"Yes, my love." He said smiling.

I know at time he says stuff he does not mean, but still he's a guy. Not trying to be sexiest and all but he is caring at times. I kissed his cheek, and I am doing this whole weight loss thing for him. I want him to see, that I am still skinny and tiny. He grabbed me hand and lead me too his car. He then opened the black-light-weighted door for me. I got in and turned on the radio. He got in and kissed me. God, he is such an amazing kisser!

We arrived at the restaurant well Olive Garden. This was one of my favorite place and my Nicky knew that. He made romantic reservations but what sucks is that I'm not eating. I honestly know that I don't need to do this stupid diet, but I am doing it for the man I love, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. We sat down and I got a water and he got a diet coke.

After dinner was over he took me to the beach and started to kiss me. I started to feel dizzy and I was zoned out. He looked at me weird. All the sudden I fell to the ground. I hit my head so hard I was unconscious.

Nick's POV

Oh shit! I held her in my arms and called 911. I tried to not cry and I played with her hair twirling it around my tan finger. I should have known all along she was starving herself. I feel like the biggest idiot in the entire world. It was all because of what I said to her, and it was my Call Of Duty addiction. God, I'm stupid, I called my mom and explained everything to her. The ambulance came and took my baby away. I got in and held her petite tan hand. I kissed it gently, I could not stop thinking why I didn't pick up on the signs sooner. I hurt her so badly and her being in pain is killing me.

The next day I was aloud to go see her. I lightly opened the door and snuck in. She was lying down crying and I walked over to her and seeing her like this killed me inside. She was still refusing to eat and she was down to one hundred pounds. God this is killing me seeing her like this. I lightly grabbed her hand.

"Baby, why did you do this?" I whispered.

"Because Nick, I didn't feel good enough for you. I want to be the perfect girl friend for you." She said in pain.

"You were the perfect girl friend for me sweet, loving, and nagy. Not trying to make you feel bad and all but I was going to propose to you last night."

"Oh my God! Nick I am so sorry!" She started to cry.

"Don't be." I got on my knee and whispered grabbing he hand gently. "Miley Ray Cyrus, will you take my hand in marriage."

"Yes!" She was crying and she was sitting up showing off her perfect posture.

"Please eat, my love." I held her tight.

"I will for you. Anything for the love of my life." She whispered with the love in her voice. "Call the doctors in, I'll eat for you."

"Thank you. I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I called in Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Grisko. I told them to bring her so food. I told them her favorite food and they brought it. I couldn't get the wedding off my mind. It was fresh in my mind and I thought about it all day, God, this is the woman I love and the day we get married will be the second best at of my life. Obviously, next to the day she said she was in love with me. I am so lucky to have this beautiful girl in my life. Our wedding will be amazing.


End file.
